


Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

by lifeinecstasy



Series: Luke centric OT4 [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Youngblood - 5 Seconds Of Summer (Album)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Everyone loves Luke, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Multi, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, One Big Happy Family, Platonic Romance, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinecstasy/pseuds/lifeinecstasy
Summary: This is probably the most harmless, innocent thing I have ever writtenIt's nice for a change.. I hope
Relationships: Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Luke centric OT4 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844008
Kudos: 10





	Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Wouldn't Mind" by He is We.. Great song :)
> 
> -x-x-x-

"What's the fuss over cotton candy?" Luke spoke to the warm air, "Granted, it's fluffy and pink, but at the end of the day, you're consuming saturated sugar. It doesn't even taste so good."

Calum chuckled, "Why the sudden interest?"

"On the ride home, a girl was wailing at her mother for denying her a cotton candy." The blond paused, "At the fair too, Michael was desperate to reach the stall before his favourite colours ran out."

"Michael's biased by his hair, they found their edible twin." Calum chortled. Only he made Luke laugh like that. The others tried, but cake was superior in that manner.

Ashton entered with a spatula in hand. "Babes, lunch is ready."

The brunette smirked "Coming babe"

Ashton blushed at the emphasis, ducking out of the lounge.

"I will never get used to calling you guys cute names" Luke smiled, hugging the Maori.

And no, it didn't lead to him grinding and sucking the older one's mouth. They shared a simple hug: cozy and homely.

Calum was the cuddliest of them all. His bed hair outranked the perfect pillow and Luke loved when the curly locks brushed him to sleep. It was his highest ideal of earthly bliss.

"Good afternoon, Luke" Ashton twinkled as his first love entered the kitchen. Calum trailed behind because when the youngest climbed over him to get out of bed, he sunk into a position that was too comfortable to immediately forego. A few extra seconds in bed didn't hurt.

"Hi" Luke couldn't help being happy when met with a merry band of boyfriends.

Michael beamed too, an occurrence as rare as the Hailey's comet; the younger blond jumped onto him.

"Whoa!" Michael grunted, hands stopping Luke from tumbling off the couch. That'd be hilarious, but he had enough time throughout the day to annoy his boyfriend.

The boy in question started laughing and soon both of them had their mouths wide open, eyes sparkling like goofballs. They had no reason to smile other than that they were living their dream. Ecstatic laughs echoed across to where Cashton fixed up some toasts.

"Why do we always end up having snacks despite eating a massive lunch?" The tan boy wondered, resigned to Muke's crazy antics.

"Because we're growing into men and we need the nutrition. These arms don't grow themselves and drumming especially leaches all the energy of you."

"Can't argue with that" Calum raised his palms, walking off to munch in a corner far from where those two might tumble into the food.

"I love you." Ashton grinned, plonking down beside him.

"Don't look at me like that, makes me tingly," The tan boy giggled, rubbing his arms, "I've got goosebumps."

"I have that effect on people" Ashton twirled a hair strand, fluttering his eyelashes, before they both burst out chuckling.

Calum's eyes shrunk into his cheeks as he laughed heartily. Ashton loved him.

For the other duo, laughter made way for silence. Luke pressed his back against Michael's chest because the former had refused to get off, and who was Michael to deny him.

"I have an idea." The youngest perked up, springing around.

Michael received the shock of a lifetime but held on, seeing how thrilled Luke was. "What?" He laughed.

"We should buy each other presents for being an amazing band," Luke proposed the most original thought with an enthusiastic grin.

Even Michael nodded along, not finding the heart to make fun of him. "Sure, that's a sweet idea."

"I know right" Luke smiled, pecking the older boy, who tugged his thin lips back, locking them in place.

Luke didn't mind, bringing both of his hands up to cup Michael's face and press their lips harder. He even sneaked in a tongue.

Calum groaned, flinging an empty milk carton at them. "Guys choose: kiss, or be cute and cuddly, not both."

Luke beamed, gaze locked on Michael. "We can do both," He craned forward to face the brunette, "that's why I love him more."

That was a devious move and he knew it.

"Hey! Don't trouble poor Cally!" Ashton pitched in, saviour of the day as always. He placed a head on Calum's shoulder, arms encircling the younger member.

Two could play at this game. "But you don't kiss like him." The Maori smirked at a baffled Ashton.

The eldest clutched his heart, whipped back, and crashed to the ground. "Oh thee has't murdered me with thy evil words, thou wicked spirit!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"That was the worst maiden impression I have ever seen." Luke fell off Michael, scrambling away for toast.

"You ain't going nowhere" Calum blocked the blonde, yanking his waist forward.

"Whoa okay" Luke chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the eager face.

"Mm shut up" Calum kissed the beautiful boy's neck, reaching for his coveted mouth.

"Oh get out of the way! We're leaving now!" Michael shoved them apart.

The Maori groaned. "What an asshole"

Luke chuckled, hurrying out after Ashton.

"I heard that," Michael appeared from his room (he'd probably forgotten his phone, nothing new) as his first boyfriend wore shoes in the doorway.

"And I love you too." The older boy smiled, kissing then ruffling Calum's hair.

In the lift, Ashton and Luke huddled with three strangers, none of them fans.

"We can leave now," Luke whispered as Michael and Calum joined them.

"You look amazing, penguin" The brunette complimented Luke, who was trying to fix his reflection.

The younger boy laughed, leaning over their oldest member to give Calum that kiss.

"Jesus, get off him already," Ashton shoved them, complaining that he needed to breathe even if they didn't.

An elder woman glared at them. Calum shrugged, "What? I wanted a kiss."

Flustered, she cleared her throat, darting her eyes away.

They roared with laughter. "Oh Calum, why must you be like this?"

**Author's Note:**

> -x-x-x-
> 
> :-))) (((-:


End file.
